Gohan(DBU)
Gohan is the main character of Dragon Ball: Unresolved. He makes his first appearance in the Androids Saga along with Trunks and many well-known Dragon Ball characters. Biography Early Dragon Ball Z Son Gohan is the first son of Son Goku and Chi Chi, named after his adoptive Grandfather Gohan. When Gohan was a small child of the age of 4, he had very large ki potential and great manners. During the Sayian Saga, ''Gohan was kidnapped by his uncle Raditz, later to be saved by his father Goku and his father's archenemy Piccolo Jr. during their unsteady alliance. After Goku was killed after sacrificing his life to kill Raditz, he went to train with Piccolo for the upcoming attack from the Saiyan invaders Vegeta and Nappa. During a night in his training, Gohan viewed a full moon for the first time in his life. Gohan, a saiyan is able to turn into a Great Ape at the sight of the moon. While on a rampaghe, Piccolo is able to deduct that the moon is the source of the power and destroys it, enabling anyway of saiyan transformation. Battle of the Saiyans After the arrival of Prince Vegeta and his crony Nappa, Gohan,Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaoutzu try to hold of the saiyans until Goku can arrive to help after training with King Kai. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaoutzu arekilled almost immediately. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are left to stand strong against Nappa. Piccolo is then killed when sacrificing his life and thanking Gohan for treating him as a friend. Finally Goku arrives and handles Nappa, using the new Kaio-ken Technique. Goku then tells Gohan and Krillin to leave so he can take care of Vegeta. Goku,Krillin and Gohan vs Prince Vegeta After suffering a beating from Vegeta, Goku is on the brink of death. His last chance Trump Card is the Spirit Bomb. While Gohan is fighting a bruised Vegeta, Goku passes Krillin the Spirit Bomb. Krillin then fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses Vegeta and heads for Gohan. With the coaching of his father, Gohan deflects the Spirit Bomb into Vegeta, sending him away intot he sky. He returns, crawls to his pod and flies away. The battle is over. Frieza Saga After recovering from his injuries in West City hospital, Wukong Hospital, Gohan chose to go to the Planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's ''dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, with a few sidetracks, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions,Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin toGrand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Nameks, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Gohan steals a Dragon Ball that Vegeta has hid in a lake for himself, and even tricks Vegeta who runs into him on his way back from retrieving the ball. Vegeta figures this out eventually and becomes enraged, but the arrival of the Ginyu Force makes Vegeta have to form an alliance with Gohan and Krillin in order to get all the Dragon Balls and put up a fight against Frieza's feared Special Forces. Unfortunately, when they gather all of the Dragon Balls, they are ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, is to take on Krillin and Gohan, but fails as Vegeta steps in and decapitates him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta is fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan step in and fight, but it is still not enough. Gohan is on the brink of death until Goku shows up with Senzu Beans. Goku takes on the rest of them, but has his body switched by Captain Ginyu. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's body, Gohan has to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body (although he is initially reluctant to do so, despite knowing it is not his dad, as he still feels he is injuring his dad by doing so). Captain Ginyu is unable to fully figure out Goku's powers and after a short fight with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku in Ginyu's body, Vegeta kills Jeice and ultimately defeats Ginyu. After Captain Ginyu ends up in a frog's body, Gohan and the others gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life on Namek. Shortly after, Frieza ambushes them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by the Gekiretsu Madan (a massive wave of energy blasts) that brings the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian hero Nail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a ki blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Double Death Beam, but Vegeta saves the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with aDeath Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to 50% of his power and gains the upper hand against Goku, who desperately attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete his Large Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, heavily injuring him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza appears on top of a boulder and reveals to be alive. Frieza mortally wounds Piccolo (in the anime, Frieza attempted to fire a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way and got hit by the laser instead, whereas in manga, Frieza intended to fire the attack at Piccolo), overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by telekinetically blowing him up into pieces, which enrages Goku and allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He assertively orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and manages to retrieve Bulma. Later, when he senses that his father is supposedly dead, Gohan returns back to the fight to stall Frieza before Planet Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is attempting to fight him. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and tells Gohan to get off Planet Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are later transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying Planet Namek. After Goku wins the battle, but is caught in Planet Namek's explosion, Gohan and the others mourn the Saiyan warrior's apparent death. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refuses the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoices once the Dragon explains that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaits the arrival of Goku, and Gohan goes back to his studies while Piccolo watches over him and his mother. Unresolved Prologue A year after Goku defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, Gohan and Chi-Chi still wait for Goku's safe return back to Earth. However, things turn bad when the Z Fighters sense Frieza heading towards Earth, along with another power being: his father, King Cold. Gohan and the Z Fighters regroup where Frieza and King Cold's spaceship is landing, at Northern Wastelands, but without Goku's help, the Earth appears to be doomed. But, unlike in Z, Unresolved DOES NOT have Trunks arrive from the future to warn Goku about the heart disease. So instead of Trunks arriving to fight Frieza, Goku uses Instantaneous Transmission to come to Earth and destroy Mecha Frieza and King Cold. A year later, Goku dies of a heart disease, leaving Gohan to take care of Chi chi. And meanwhile, New Namek has encountered many new tyrants terrorizing the Namekians, forcing Piccolo to go and save his fellow Namekians. The Earth is left to the weakened Z-Fighters to protect. Gohan, with intense training with Vegeta and a young Trunks reaches Super Saiyan along with Vegeta. Androids Saga Goku dead, Piccolo gone, the last remaining warriors are a youthful teen and a vengeful prince. Their names are Gohan and Vegeta, and with the Z-Fighters protect the Earth. But on the Afternoon of June 12th, 5 years later, West City felt random explosions. Gohan immediately came to the City to find two Androids, 17 and 18, striking terror into the citizens. Gohan attacks the Androids, but is uickly defeated. Krillin and Yamcha soon arrive and are instantly killed by ki blast from 17. Gohan, enraged, unleashes the Super Saiyan for te first time in battle, but is not completely mastered. But the Androids are even stronger than appearing and Gohan again is beaten. 17 and 18, for once being merciful, leave Gohan and return from wence they came. Vegeta later came to West City and returned Gohan to Capsule Corp. There, Gohan was healed, and Trunks makes his debut when he comes in on Gohan in a healing chamber. At this point, Gohan realizes that not one super saiyan, but 3 will be able to defeat the Androids. After leaving the chamber, Gohan sleeps for 7 hours with one of his worst dreams. He sees Goku, his father, dying a slow death Category:Fan Fiction Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans